Death Angels: American Championship
by JoanaNoodles
Summary: The Death Angels arrive to their first official championship, and they're ready to take the world by storm. What happens when they meat the known Bladebreakers?


Introduction: Joana, Morgana, Katie and Rhadu are four very different girls that decided to get together and form their own team of Beyblade. All have their bit-beasts and pasts, most of them with the Bladebreakers. But they've come to the United States to win, and they'll do anything to gain victory.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival. The girls finally arrive to the hotel where they're going to spend the day before the American Championship of Beyblade begins. It's more of an introduction to the characters than anything else, so sorry for it being so short!  
  
Notes: As you'll easily notice, this story is about one year after Tyson wins the World Championship, and there are many details that won't match the original cartoon. We deeply apologize, but in order to make the story go the way we wanted it to, we had to 'adapt' the original story to it. I hope readers won't mind! ^_^;  
  
Copyrights: Joana, Morgana, Katie and Rhadu © Joana Noodles, Carolina L., Nicole B., Mariana D. Beyblade characters and universe © Aoki Takao · BB2Project · TV Tokyo  
  
Hope you like it! ^_^; Reviews are greatly appreciated :3  
  
*****  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Joana, extremely impatient. She was waving her legs from front to back, slightly shaking the bus's seat.  
  
"For God's sake, Joana! You've asked that a million times!" yelled Rhadu, clenching her teeth.  
  
Joana ignored her words.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she asked again. Rhadu glared at her with rage.  
  
"We're still one hour away," Morgana replied calmly, elegantly crossing her arms. "Why don't you find something else to do?"  
  
"Yes!" Katie smiled kindly. "Like me! I'm reading these sweet letters he sent me!"  
  
"Not anymore. It's bad for your eyes to read in movement." Morgana grabbed the papers Katie was holding and put them inside her backpack.  
  
"Aw!" Katie pursed her lips, saddened. She crossed her arms and a grumpy expression surfaced on her face.  
  
Joana crossed both her arms and legs, looking out at the desert view.  
  
"Thank God!" Rhadu put on her headphones and laid her head on the seat, closing her eyes.  
  
Joana looked back at her. Watching her for moments, she grinned mischievously.  
  
"Rhadu?" she calmly called. Rhadu hadn't heard her. "Rhadu.?" she asked again. No reply. "RHADU!"  
  
"What the hell do you want now, bitch?!" Rhadu removed one of her headphones, suddenly looking at Joana with an annoyed face.  
  
Joana grinned.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Rhadu screamed in rage, startling all the passengers.  
  
*****  
  
When the bus stopped, Joana and Katie had to be woken up by Rhadu. Both lazily got their backpacks and stood up, leaving the vehicle like many others.  
  
Morgana was already outside waiting for them, looking out at the horizon.  
  
Joana jumped from the last step, landing with a huge smile.  
  
"America, we are here!" She pointed her arm up.  
  
Rhadu rolled her eyes as she slyly left the bus. Katie followed with a quite curious look.  
  
"I've never been to the United States!" She said. "This looks like a very nice place!"  
  
"Better than any place else." Rhadu replied in her American accent. She reached for a coke can inside her backpack and opened it. She noticed Joana's hungry look and showed her middle finger, proceeding to drink her refreshment.  
  
"Why, you-!" Joana shook her fist.  
  
"Silence." Ordered Morgana. "We're all here, let's go. We've got to book in the hotel."  
  
It was only then the girls remembered where they were. Not very far away from then, an elegant and expensive building stood between the urban views, with a red carpet announcing the entrance.  
  
The girls started walking towards the hotel, Joana and Katie smiling in excitement.  
  
*****  
  
"This is our hotel?!" Katie opened her mouth in awe, staring at the surroundings inside the building.  
  
The floor was covered in fancy carpets, with elegant designs decorating them, while people with important looks walked around. The furniture was varied, the majority in tones of brown. Other items that surely made part of the hotel's collection gave the final touch.  
  
"Good morning, how can I help you?" a lady in the reception smiled at the girls as they approached.  
  
"Good morning," replied Morgana, calmly. "we're going to be in the Championship. We've got our rooms reserved."  
  
"Yes, just a moment please." She answered, taking a while to search something on her computer. After a while, she looked back at Morgana. "Team's name, please?"  
  
"Death Angels." 


End file.
